


I Spy!

by GreyM0nkey



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyM0nkey/pseuds/GreyM0nkey
Summary: The mafia loses a key member in their underground auctions so they call their best agents for this matter





	I Spy!

Thunder could be heard clearly throughout the building, and rain pouring ourside the steel dome that was the UN counsel building, the most secure place in the world, or so they sold it like that. Senators, Presidents, First Ministers and Kings were all together to try and bring world peace for once in their lifetime.

meanwhile two bodies of the guards outside the door fell slumped against the door, the doors open with a creaking sound so that everyone would stop talking and pay attention to the men now entering the auditorium one was a fat looking man with a double chin and a mustache that looked like onion rings, and to his left was a young man with a blue hoodie and a jason mask.

The fat man introduced himself: Gentlemen my name is Rolo, I am here representing the best interest of a group of wealthy men who are against in unifying the territories. 

at that moment one of the guards dressed as a civilian tried to attack Rolo but blue hoodie killed him before he got to shoot, all he did was merely look at him, then rolo started talking again, I presume my invitation was lost in the mail NO? behind many bodies an agent made a call but he ended giving all the information before delirious could kill him,

that man said Ha! i know you are from the mafia! and you dont want to share your territory with other gangs, but its over now, i just called the yakusa! and they are coming to kill you right no- Bleaugh!!!

That really irked the guy so he demonstrated his power to the whole chamber, expelling all of the watter from the man and turning it into balls of water he could fling and change shape, he turned it into icicles by breathing into them and impaled the whole auditorium little did he know that the yakusa were already watching him.

Rolo went out before anyone else was killed to make time to escape, but he was intercepted by a man with green eyes. when Blue hoodie got there he found Rolo in a pool of blood in the hallway leading to their car, surrounded by the bodies he killed. he got out and instead of calling the other dons he went after the people that killed Rolo he found a trace of someone with soggy feet full of blood little did he knew it was an ambush.

Before he turned the corner the same guy that killed Rolo appeared with green sickly looking eyes, a wicked grin and a slash around his neck. he said peek-a-boo and shot blue hoodie right in the middle of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> a few people take interest in my stories so i will just leave it as is, i would love to make more, but sometimes inspiration get cut when no one reads, please a kudo or a comment would really be helpfull


End file.
